


Loki Character ABCs

by GuavaTeaPixie



Series: Getting to Know You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Character Development, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuavaTeaPixie/pseuds/GuavaTeaPixie
Summary: Getting to know my character before I start writing stories. If anyone knows the original creator of the prompt, please let me know so I can give them credit. The answers are all my own. Feedback/constructive criticism appreciated, as I'm particularly new at this.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Getting to Know You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736176
Kudos: 18





	Loki Character ABCs

A = affection (how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)

He was reserved at first, but once he realizes the depth of your feelings for each other, his fear of being hurt starts to fade and he becomes increasingly physically affectionate with you. He’s not a fan of excessive PDA but will almost always have an arm around you or hold your hand if you’re out together.

B = best memory (what is the best memory they have with you)

He was late coming home one evening and walked in the door to find you already on his couch – comfortable clothes, hair pulled back, glasses on, using one of his capes as a lap blanket – so engrossed in the book you were reading you didn’t hear him come in. That was the moment he knew he never wanted to come home to a home without you again.

C = cat or dog person 

Both. In many ways he prefers animals to people because they’re far more trustworthy.

D = dreams (what do they want to do in life?)

To be king. Of Asgard, of Midgard, of your heart. The last, if not the first two.

E = evenings (how do they spend their evenings? Do they go out? Do they read?)

A standard evening in is dinner and reading. If it’s nice out, you might curl up together in the hammock and read together until there’s too little light left to see the words on the page. Sometimes you’ll catch up on a trashy Midgardian tv show you love, and at first he teases, but you always catch him peeking up over his book to watch.

F = first date (what was it like?)

An art museum. He kept making excuses to brush your hand with his until you finally smiled and intertwined your fingers with his. You ended up on a bench in the sculpture garden talking about anything and everything until a security guard had to interrupt and remind you it was closing time. He walked you home and said goodnight, placing a chaste kiss on your cheek, then leaned in and whispered something a bit less chaste regarding his intentions for a future evening.

G = giggle (what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)

His laugh is more of a deep chuckle. He laughs at the way your hair manages to go in every imaginable direction first thing in the morning, and when he catches you sliding in your socks on the tile floor. Once you hid a rubber snake in Thor’s box of PopTarts to surprise him and Loki laughed loudly, which surprised Thor more than the snake did.

H = hugs (do they like to hug? What kind of hugs do they give?)

He’s not a hugger by nature, but you’re an exception. When you’re sad or anxious, he’ll wrap his long arms around you and pull you to him and hold you until there’s nothing left to hear but his heartbeat.

I = instrument (do they play an instrument?)

No, but he very much enjoys watching others play, and takes you to the opera and symphony.

J = joy (what brings them joy in life?)

Power, respect, good books, great wine, and seeing you smile

K = kisses (what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)

He is a very intentional, passionate kisser. He starts slowly, barely pressing his lips against yours, pulling you gently closer to him. He’ll run one hand down your back slowly, knowing you’ll you arch into him so he can kiss you more deeply. He loves it when you reach up and run your hands through his hair, because he can tell by your grip when he does something you really like.

L = love (how do they act when they have a crush)

Even when he’s infatuated with someone, he’s still the God of Mischief. He won’t come right out and admit his feelings at first, instead he’ll find little ways to try and draw your attention to him. He’s an incessant tease, but never cruel; the goal is to make you smile or blush, never cry.

M = memory (what’s their favorite memory?)

Seidr lessons with his mother. The first time he was able to duplicate himself, he snuck up behind her and pinched her side to make her squeal, and they laughed and laughed.

N = no (what is their pet peeve?)

When anyone, especially women, fawns over his brother

O = occupation (what’s their dream job?)

Anything where he is loved and revered by the masses. If not king or emperor, then god and reluctant superhero will do

P = parent (what kind of parent would they be?)

As much like his mother and as little like his father as possible. The moment you found out you were pregnant, he would read “What to Expect” from cover to cover and consult the best physicians in both realms to make sure both you and the little one stayed safe and happy. He would, without a doubt, read to your growing belly for hours at a time.

Q = questions (do they believe in the supernatural? Aliens? Anything along those lines)

There’s very little he doesn’t believe in, because he’s seen it all.

R = romantic (are they romantic during the relationship?)

Incredibly. He prefers subtle over extravagant, and it’s the little touches that always astound you. He calls ahead so your favorite flowers are on the table at dinner. He finds a bakery that makes the same cookies your grandmother used to bake when you were little. When you have to cancel a date because of a cold, he brings you soup and stays to read to you until you doze off.

S = smile (what makes them smile without fail)

Seeing you smile at him. Telling you about his mother and how much she would have loved you. And, though he’d loathe to admit it, his brother’s shenanigans.

T = together (how clingy are they? How long do you two spend together per day on average)

He tries to keep a good balance because he’s become so used to solitude. At first you were afraid his silence meant he wasn’t interested in you anymore but came to learn it was just a normal state of being for him and he didn’t want to disrupt your normal routines. Eventually, he learned that you were happy to just enjoy the quiet with him sometimes. 

U = unbearable (what habit do they have that’s unbearable? What habit do you have that they find unbearable)

He’s quick to anger on your behalf, which bugs you because you’re used to handling things on your own and prefer it that way. That bothers him too, because he thinks you ought to stand your ground more and not be a pushover in the name of being amenable.

V = videos (do they take lots of videos or photos during your relationship?)

Asgardians aren’t much for photography or video, but you write each other lots of little love notes, and he almost always has one in his pocket.

W = wedding (what was the wedding like?)

Small, with just a few friends and his brother since Thor is all the family either of you have. You married on a Friday evening, in honor of his mother, in the same sculpture garden where you’d spent your first date, surrounded by dozens of candles. A few of the surviving Asgardian women helped you dress and curl your hair, weaving in flowers and strands of delicate, shimmering gold thread. Rather than swords, you pledged your commitment by exchanging daggers, his weapon of choice. 

X = eXtra (what’s an interesting fact about them that they don’t tell anyone about?)

He has a weak spot for sweets and despite expressing a distaste for popular Midgardian music, he quite likes Queen.

Y = yuck (what do they hate? Could be a food, scent, word anything)

The Midgardian obsession with making everything go as quickly as possible. He’s over a thousand years old, and he’s used to waiting for things that take time. Fast food absolutely disgusts him.

Z = zzzz (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)

The farther removed he is from his past, the better his sleep becomes. He doesn’t need as much of it as you, so you will sometimes wake to find him already up and going about his day.


End file.
